Latidos
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Dégel x Kardia. Tiene aire de drabble y es el que menos me gusta porque fue lo primero que escribí de estos dos, fue más bien un experimento de exploración de personajes XD


_Publicando aquí algunos fics de Lost Canvas que he publicado en otras partes también (SSYaoi) porque Lost Canvas merece más amor y más fics en XD (¡esperando que aparezcan más!)_

**Título:** Latidos

**Ambientado en:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

**Temas:** Shounen ai (suave), un poco de angst

**Personajes:** Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Comentario: **Este fue mi primer fic de Degel y Kardia, así que capaz que están medio raros XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

A la deriva en un espacio indefinido, Kardia de Escorpio sentía como si algo estuviera quemándose en su interior. Era una sensación familiar pero desagradable, a la que nunca había terminado de acostumbrarse a pesar de que siempre lo había acompañado. A veces tenía la sensación de que se disolvería entero en ese calor que todavía no era capaz de controlar.

El ardor empezaba a volverse insoportable cuando pudo sentir una sensación fría abriéndose paso, como si una puerta escondida estuviera dejando entrar el aire fresco. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del santo de Acuario, Dégel.

"_¿Otra vez?"_, pensó Kardia con fastidio.

Desde la posición horizontal en la que se encontraba Kardia, Dégel se veía majestuoso, en especial en comparación a él mismo, quien se sentía disminuido e inútil. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder demostrar su valía como santo de Atenea, pero si no aprendía a controlar su calor moriría antes de llegar a una batalla real.

El acuariano, siempre calmado y respetuoso, no parecía juzgarlo ni mirarlo con lástima. A Kardia le molestaba haber tenido que necesitar de Dégel, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar que una sensación agradable lo invadiera al ver que éste había vuelto a visitarlo. Quería creer que era porque su presencia siempre significaba un alivio, pero una parte de él no dejaba de susurrarle que aquella no era la única razón.

En situaciones normales Kardia odiaba el frío. A Dégel, en cambio, éste parecía volverlo más esplendoroso que de costumbre. Aquel era solamente un detalle entre todos los que los separaban, pero a pesar de eso parecía haber algo que los ligaba más allá de las diferencias.

Casi como si estuviera adivinando en lo que pensaba, Dégel esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Kardia sentía que su cuerpo se había vuelto más liviano, a pesar de la incomodidad que seguía acompañándolo. Dégel se apartó un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver que Kardia le había tomado la mano, impidiendo que se alejara demasiado.

―¿Ya te vas?

Dégel permaneció inmóvil y no dio señales de sorprenderse, aunque en el momento en que sintió el tacto de Kardia su cuerpo fue recorrido por una sensación vibrante. A pesar de esto, consideró que la reacción de Kardia había sido instintiva e intentó enmascarar toda sombra de reacción. Kardia debió darse cuenta de lo extraño que había resultado el gesto, porque se soltó de la mano de su compañero, alejando su mirada de él.

― Me iré cuando te sientas mejor, Kardia.

―No necesito que me cuides ―dijo Kardia un poco molesto, y para su impotencia sintió que en ese momento una oleada de malestar volvía de repente para hacer arder sus mejillas.

―Estoy únicamente siguiendo órdenes.

―Ah, entiendo… entonces te ordeno que te vayas.

―No digas tonterías.

―Hablo en serio. Seguro que tienes que terminar de leer alguno de tus malditos libros.

―De todas maneras no son tus órdenes las que tengo que obedecer ―dijo Dégel con tranquilidad.

―A ti no te importa nada que no sea obedecer estúpidas órdenes.

―¿De qué hablas? Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Kardia lo sabía. Dégel tenía más razones para pelear que él mismo. Dégel iba tras un sueño. ¿Qué era lo que Kardia buscaba, en cambio? La emoción, la gloria, el poder… ¿Qué más podía querer sabiendo que su vida sería corta? ¿Tenía sentido buscar algo más que vivir el tiempo que le tocara de la manera más intensa posible? La única manera de dejar una huella en los otros y un legado para el futuro era morir de manera heroica. Pero en el fondo había una parte de sí que envidiaba a Dégel y sentía curiosidad por lo que lo motivaba…

―¿Quién es esa persona a la que le hiciste la promesa que mencionaste aquella vez…?

―Alguien a quien conocí en el lugar donde entrené… Prometí volverme santo para proteger ese lugar junto a él.

Kardia notó que la expresión de Dégel se había vuelto más dulce. Por un momento le pareció estar viendo a otra persona, y de repente un pinchazo de dolor atravesó su corazón. Dégel tenía una meta que cumplir y alguien por quien pelear. Una persona especial. Y él, ¿qué tenía?

―Entonces esa persona y ese lugar… son importantes para ti, verdad.

―Son lo más importante… ―susurró Dégel, como si estuviera revelando una especie de secreto.

―Quisiera sentir eso por algo, o por alguien. Sentir el calor y la intensidad … ―las palabras de Kardia también casi se perdían en un susurro. Dégel ya había escuchado esas palabras antes, que Kardia gustaba de repetir como si fueran un mantra. Su mirada se volvió un poco sombría―. Si tú quisieras aceptar mi desafío…

―No digas eso. Tendrás tu oportunidad. Una batalla entre nosotros solamente terminaría en una guerra de los mil días.

―No era a eso a lo que me refería ―Kardia se había incorporado, y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa inusual. Dégel mantuvo la mirada, sin titubear.

―¿A qué te refieres entonces?

―Tú sabes. ¿No se supone que eres inteligente? ―dijo Kardia con una sonrisa socarrona. Se acercó a Dégel, deslizando una mano bajo la fría armadura dorada―. Quiero sentirlo… tu calor…

―¡Kardia! ―exclamó Dégel tomando la muñeca de Kardia para detenerlo.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres reservarlo para cuando vuelvas a ver a tu amiguito especial? Podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de eso…

―No seas irrespetuoso…

Kardia había avanzado de todas maneras, y estaba ahora a solamente milímetros del acuariano. El santo del hielo podía sentir el potente calor que emanaba del otro. Y a pesar de que aún sujetaba sus muñecas, Dégel no pudo rechazarlo cuando experimentó la sensación húmeda de la lengua de Kardia en su cuello, sus labios avanzando hacia su boca e invadiéndola de un fuego penetrante, desatando una oleada de escalofríos de excitación.

―¿Qué dices, Dégel?

Fue entonces cuando Dégel se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentar resistirse al escorpión. Cualquiera fuera el antídoto, él no lo tenía.

**Fin~ **


End file.
